<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tower of Temen-ni-Gru by virberos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709487">The Tower of Temen-ni-Gru</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos'>virberos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Threads of Fate [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birth, Brief Appearance of Agnus, Brief Appearance of Sanctus, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Original Character is Nero's Mother (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:49:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The rise of Temen-ni-Gru does more than upheave one city. For Cassandra and Vergil, it brings change and revelation to them both. But some fates cannot be avoided.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Threads of Fate [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Little Lion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cecilia Elesion hummed as she pulled the warm loaves of bread out of the oven. While Credo was off at school (he was shaping up to be just like his father, something that she knew Enrico was quite proud of) and Kyrie at daycare, Cecilia had plenty of time to bake for her clients at her bakery. The warm spring sun shone through crystalline windows, bringing a familiar homeyness to the bakery she worked so hard to make a home and a business. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today, however, no clients would come. The bakery was closed and she was baking for one: the young woman Cassandra Sagefire, who she only recently found out was a distant relative of her husband’s (quite a few generations separated them, if Cassandra and Enrico’s genealogical research was correct). But she didn’t take her in because they were related, although that made it a perfectly good excuse to do so on paper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No. Cecilia took Cassandra in because she was pregnant. Even if Cassandra didn’t look the part, she knew it was so. Cassandra’s so called ‘stomach flu’ not seven months ago was obviously morning sickness. The weird food cravings throughout these past nine months? Typical of a pregnancy. The only thing that nagged at the back of her mind was the lack of a visible belly. There was only a tiny bit of fat where a baby would be, enough to make her question if she actually was pregnant or not when the morning sickness reared its head. But the cravings solidified her suspicions about Cassandra: she was expecting a child. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment she had figured it out, she was filled with dread. Cassandra was an unwed woman, to be an unwed mother. Such things were vehemently disapproved of, enough for the unlucky woman to be sent to The House of Repentance. What was once a house to help unwed mothers support their newborn children had been transformed into a prison to punish ‘impure’ women, ripping their children out of their hands and throwing them to the wolves of the Orphanage. She knew Cassandra well enough to know that she would fight at every chance she could. She was so sweet and protective over Credo and Kyrie, who weren’t even her children! Cecilia could only fearfully wonder the wrath the superiors would endure if they dared try to separate her from her own flesh and blood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra was no demon, of course. But the way she fought demons, Cecilia knew that the House of Sagefire was not one to be trifled with. Cassandra would rend the heavens and the domains of demons to be with her child. And that was what made the thought of her being sent to The House of Repentance so terrifying: she would get herself killed for the effort and her child would be left an orphan in every sense of the word. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a fate that, if Cecilia had anything to do about it, she would not let come to pass. She would do everything in her power to make sure Cassandra and her child would not end up at the gates of that infernal institution. Her and Enrico had tried in vain to get some sort of reforms done about the accursed place, all of them dying at the hands of his Holiness, the then Vicar of Sparda Benedict Sanctus. Not a few months before, he had passed and the newly christened Vicar of Sparda, Ansaldo Sanctus, took his place. It was a rather suspicious christening, with the death of Benedict Sanctus and his personal bodyguard Solemnis Regis happening so soon beforehand. It was no secret that Benedict’s health had been failing in the past few months before his death but the two were nigh inseparable. The only thing she could think of was a suicide pact, the very conclusion the coroners had came to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cecilia sighed. Perhaps, with a new vicar, new ideas would be passed, including the reforms that place so desperately needed. But until then, she would protect Cassandra as best as she could. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened, causing Cecilia to glance up. She smiled as her husband entered the bakery, walking over to the counter to quickly kiss her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is she well?” He murmured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s been pacing all day, complaining about stomach pains.” Cecilia whispered. “If I had to guess, it’s already begun.” She went over to the sink in the kitchen to wash her hands, Enrico following close behind. “Been complaining since this morning.” She glanced at what he had in his hands: a briefcase. She raised an auburn eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a blank birth certificate.” Enrico said, blinking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did anyone see you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. Just swiped it and took it with me.” He smiled at that. Cecilia sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, at least we have it-” The phone suddenly rang. Cecilia rushed over to the phone, picking it up. “Hello?” She asked, Enrico hovering beside her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Help...i-it hurts…” The sound of Cassandra, near tears, broke Cecilia’s heart. Cecilia whipped to Enrico, a seriousness in her green eyes that caught the Supreme General off guard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Suitcase upstairs, now. Help Cassandra to the bathroom then you’re responsible for the children. Don’t come back here until I call.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes Cecilia.” Enrico nodded and darted up the stairs. Cecilia hung up the phone and, after making sure the ovens were off, rushed back up after him. She heard Cassandra’s whimpering from the bathroom, lit up. Enrico slipped by her, obviously determined not to get in the way of his wife when she was quite serious. Cecilia took a glance to the floor, noticing the trickle of blood leading to the bathroom. A part of her was mildly frustrated that she had to clean that up, replaced immediately with concern the moment she heard a broken sob from the bathroom. She entered the bathroom, seeing Cassandra slumped over the edge of the bathtub, the young woman in a tank-top and the iron tang of blood in the air. Tossed to the side were a pair of bloodied shorts. Cecilia rushed to Cassandra’s side, taking her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cassandra, how are you feeling?” Cecilia asked gently, despite knowing the answer: agonized misery. Cassandra looked up at her, face stained by tears. Cecilia took a breath, glancing to the wet bathtub floor before back to her. “I’m here, alright? Just hold onto me, stand on your knees, and push. Can you do that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I think so…” Cassandra’s voice was shaky from the pain. Cecilia felt her hands cling to the cotton of her shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, here’s what we’ll do.” Cecilia’s voice remained even, even though watching Cassandra shudder from the pain of her contractions hurt her. She couldn’t tell where the baby was but she could guess the water had broken at this point. “I count to ten. On ten, you push. Alright?” Cassandra nodded. Cecilia smiled gently to her. “I’ve been through this before. Twice. I know how it feels.” Cassandra suddenly buried her face into her shoulder, shaking as a contraction ripped through her body. Cecilia placed on hand on Cassandra’s body to keep her steady as more liquid and blood dripped onto the bathtub floor, the other threading slowly through Cassandra’s golden hair. Guiding the (most likely) scared teenager through labor, she felt her shoulder dampen from tears and sweat. Cecilia dared not frown, focused entirely on helping Cassandra through this. Labor was terrifying, even with a loving husband by your side. Cassandra only had her and an empty home. Cecilia couldn’t have Credo and Kyrie causing a fuss and making the ordeal even more stressful for the young woman. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t know how much time had passed, only that the iron tang grew stronger (amongst other smells, but she expected that). She glanced down, seeing the baby’s head peering out of the birthing canal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re almost there. Just a little more, OK?” Cecilia said soothingly. Cassandra let out a muffled noise of agreement. “With me now...push!” Cassandra grunted as she bore down, the baby finally slipping out with a gush of blood. A wail broke through the silence, the newborn’s first cries. Cassandra let go of Cecilia, allowing her to pick up the writhing newborn. She stood up, carefully taking the baby to the sink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…?” Cassandra wheezed, leaning against the wall. Cecilia looked down to the baby, still screaming as they were bathed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a boy.” Cecilia said proudly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I expected...an ‘I told you so’...” Cassandra panted out. Cecilia smiled a little. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not that cruel, Cassandra. If I’m being honest, I wasn’t certain myself until you had the cravings.” Cecilia looked to the baby boy, still wailing. She finished cleaning him in the sink and carefully wrapped him up in a towel. “I recommend feeding h-” Cecilia began. Cassandra seemed to jolt at the realization and threw the tank top and bra she had off her body. Cecilia blinked at that before handing the newborn boy over to Cassandra. Cassandra took the baby boy into her arms, the infant quieting as he was held in his mother’s arms, before Cassandra encouraged the infant to feed. He took to it quickly, kneading and suckling on his mother’s breast as if he belonged there. Cecilia didn’t know how many babies kneaded for milk but all babies were different. She knew that perfectly well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s beautiful…” Cassandra murmured, enraptured with the infant’s bone-white hair. Cecilia looked to the bathtub and then back to Cassandra. She could clean it later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have a name in mind?” Cecilia asked. Cassandra sighed thoughtfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nero. Nero Leone Sagefire.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘A fine name.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cecilia thought with a smile, watching as mother and son sat on the edge of her bathtub, oblivious to the world around them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Six months later...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra huffed as she swung the altered Durandal, currently in the training yard of Fortuna Castle. Enrico had worked tirelessly with Agnus to provide Cassandra with the sword, christened Silver Snow by him.  The Durandal in question was slimmer than the typical Durandals of the officers of the Order, with silver metal and dark blue where a striking red normally was. The engine of the Durandal, what normally flared out hot fire to slice through demons, was replaced with the ice cold core of a Frost Demon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While she was thankful for the new sword, she had thoughts about the whole thing. For one, Agnus was a bit too interested in the core of the Frost Demon she had procured for him. She barely, if ever, saw him beyond whatever laboratory he cooped himself up in. The more pressing matter was the new vicar of Sparda, Ansaldo Sanctus. She could feel his gaze on her back, watching her with a creepy intenseness that she did not appreciate. It reminded her of Draco, if he was more determined to keep her in Eternis Brillia. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dummy was slammed with one final slash from Silver Snow before it burst into splinters of ice and wood. Cassandra swung the blade outward, flinging off any lingering shards of frozen water. Hooking the blade to her belt, she turned to the trio standing on the balcony above her: Enrico (who was smiling proudly at the showcase of Silver Snow’s combat prowess), Agnus (who was fiercely scribbling things down), and Ansaldo (the only one who met her gaze, those dark blue eyes reminded her of the ocean’s abyss, a darkness she did not want to delve into). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra turned to the door, hearing the sound of Agnus landing on the ground behind her. She could already imagine him scuttling to the destroyed training dummy, muttering to himself. As she entered the castle, she heard the dashing footsteps of the Order’s men, running out to Metis Forest to give the forest a sweep of demonic activity. A door opened to her left, Enrico and Ansaldo stepping out to meet her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enrico, would you ensure that Agnus didn’t break his ankles?” The fifty-five year old man requested, a kindly smile on his face. “He jumped rather...enthusiastically into the courtyard. I would hate to see a bright mind so recklessly harm himself for the sake of furthering our weaponry.” A brief flicker of hesitation flashed in Enrico’s amber eyes before he slowly bowed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Of course, your holiness.” Enrico turned, giving Cassandra a worried look before stepping out of the door behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘So your lack of trust of Ansaldo is shared with me.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cassandra thought before slowly looking to the vicar, resting her weight on a foot. “Is there something you want with me, Ansaldo?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I was wondering if you knew where Sparda went.” Cassandra blinked in surprise. “I knew he often visited your abode. I saw him once, in this very castle, bathed in moonlight before disappearing out the window into the snow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I’m...I’m sorry? I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She said warily. Best pretend to not know anything until she was outwardly accused of it. Ansaldo narrowed his eyes at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you not remember his blue coat? His silver hair? The Right Hand of Sparda, the Yamato, at his side?” She noticed his tone was slightly more accusatory, interrogating her for her knowledge. She frowned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. Never seen a man like that.” Ansaldo frowned at her answer. He let out a slow exhale through his nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see. I thought he would have visited you, daughter of Deirdre.” Cassandra felt her sword hand twitch at that. “I’ve read the Night of the Long Vigil. You know of it, yes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do.” Cassandra said warily. What was he getting at?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do believe that Saint Deirdre was the only human Our Savior Sparda could not best in combat. And you are her descendant, even if the blade seems to have died.” Ansaldo sighed in pity, something that made anger boil in Cassandra.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even without Astra, I am still a warrior. You saw how I handled that training dummy.” Cassandra pointed out. “I do not need your pity.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pity? Ah, my apologies. The subject is quite sore to you.” Ansaldo mused. “I only wished to offer my condolences. Astra was your faithful blade and she heeds you no more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If Astra does not answer me, I pick up a new sword and fight again.” Cassandra retorted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see it now.” Ansaldo hummed, eyes fluttering closed at the thought. “Standing atop the bodies of the enemies of the Order, the lion’s head pommel bloodied...it makes for a dramatic tale.” Cassandra didn’t react to the mention of the lion’s head. Her son, her Nero, she always called him her little lion. There was no way Ansaldo could know about his existence...right? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will not become a figurehead of the Order. Our faiths are too different for that. I am only here for reasons that I am certain are on my file.” Cassandra said warily. Ansaldo nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A cruel husband, forced upon you against your will. I say that would make you an unmarried woman, yes?”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes…what are you getting at?” Cassandra raised an eyebrow at him. If he was planning what she thought he was planning…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A marriage of politics-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Cassandra growled. “That ‘husband’ of mine was forced upon me for politics. I have no intention of repeating that experience for anyone.” There was a look in Ansaldo’s eyes, a look she didn’t like. Before he could speak, the doors opened. The two looked up, watching as Enrico stepped inside with Agnus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your holiness, Agnus is well. And with his ankles intact.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, thank you Elesion.” And just like that, Ansaldo was a kindly vicar. Cassandra forced herself to relax, not wanting to cause a scene. “I suppose I must bid farewell. My duties require my attention.” He bowed to them. “Go in the Savior’s grace.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you, your Holiness.” Enrico bowed. Cassandra stiffly curtsied to him. After the two left, Enrico led her away from the training field and down the empty hall. As they walked, Enrico leaned over to Cassandra. “Did he say anything?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He tried to marry me. Or at the very least, he wanted me to be a figurehead for the Order through a political marriage. I shot him down but…” She frowned as they stepped out of the castle, cold sunlight streaming over the bridge. “I’m worried he knows about </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How? That’s impossible.” Enrico seemed to pale at that. “We’ve kept him a secret ever since his arrival.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He mentioned a lion’s head pommel, a replacement to Astra. I might be reading too deep into it but…” She sighed. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just play ignorant until he accuses you outwardly.” Enrico murmured. “Quickly, Cecilia will not like it if we’re late for dinner.” His voice was a bit louder. The two began to speedily walk across the bridge and along the path back to town.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Faith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassandra wrapped her cloak tighter around her, her and the cloaked Enrico bathed in the light of the setting sun. Enrico held her close, slipping her past the Order’s troops at the docks. </p><p> </p><p>“This way.” He whispered, tightening his grip on her shoulder. Cassandra looked down to the sleeping Nero, shifting a little in his chest harness. As much as she wanted to stay a little longer, forces beyond their control had forced her here. She could remember Sanctus’ letter, now burning in Cecilia’s ovens. It was a threat, a threat she couldn’t risk ignoring.</p><p> </p><p>He knew about Nero. Somehow, he <em> knew </em> about Nero. And he had threatened to rip her away from her son unless she agreed to marry him. Enrico and Cecilia were chilled to the bone by the threat. Both of them agreed that Nero was in danger as long as he lived in Fortuna. Cassandra would fight tooth and nail in the House of Repentance to take back her son, something that would get her killed if Cecilia knew anything about that accursed prison. </p><p> </p><p>Hence, they were here. Cassandra always had an emergency plan: take all the money she had saved up over the past six months, all of her belongings (including a baby care bag from Cecilia), and flee Fortuna with Nero in her arms. Enrico helped her with the pass to the mainland, expedited thanks to his status as Supreme General. As they approached the last ferry of the day, Enrico looked to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Do not come back here, under any circumstances. I don’t know how Sanctus will retaliate against us but we will handle it. We will endure.” He warned. Cassandra jerked her head to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Enrico, I-” She stopped, seeing the grim determination in his eyes. She nodded. “I cannot thank you enough, for everything.” Enrico looked down to the sleeping Nero.</p><p> </p><p>“Take care of Nero, ok?” He asked softly. “That’s all we want for him.” </p><p> </p><p>“I promise.” Cassandra nodded firmly. She looked down to Nero. Enrico let out a sigh before looking up at the sound of a horn.</p><p> </p><p>“The ferry’s leaving. Get on!” He hissed. Cassandra nodded and darted onto the ferry, quickly showing the ferrymaster her ticket. As the gate closed behind her, she looked back to see Enrico standing in the last rays of the sun. The ferry jolted forward, away from Fortuna to the mainland. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Earthmother watch over the Elesions. Please.’ </em> Cassandra thought. It was the first prayer she had given in months to the Earthmother, it was almost foreign to pray to her now. But, as she could only watch as Enrico and Fortuna disappeared over the horizon, it was all she could do now. She would have to trust Enrico to keep her and Nero safe, away from the Order’s searching eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>“Mnn...Mama…?” Nero slowly awoke, causing Cassandra to look down to awakening son. She gently stroked his hair. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright Nero. We’ll be fine. I promise.” She didn’t exactly know if that was true or not but it was all she had: faith. Faith that she would find Vergil. Faith that Enrico could keep the Order from pursuing her and Nero. Faith that everything was going to be alright. She looked down to Nero, who was looking around at his surroundings with wide eyes. She smiled at his curiosity. She wondered if her mother was looking down from her now. Would she adore Nero like her daughter adored her son? She could only imagine her father was disgusted that she had a son out of wedlock but she couldn’t care about his opinions. He would never meet Nero if she had anything to say about it. </p><p> </p><p>But first, she needed to get away from Fortuna. She needed to find Vergil. Then, together, they could find a proper home for them to raise Nero. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Cassandra huffed as she walked down the street, away from the rapidly-decaying demon corpses behind her. Silver Snow was sheathed by her hip, chips of ice fluttering to the ground. She had grown adept at fighting with Nero in his baby harness, adopting a more defensive fighting style as a result. She looked down to her baby boy, who was giggling and cooing as if nothing had happened at all. She chuckled and leaned down to kiss his downy head, warm orange from the light of the setting sun peering through the buildings of Red Grave City. </p><p> </p><p>“How’s my little lion doing?” She cooed gently, her hand resting on Nero’s head. Nero looked around before letting out a squeal.</p><p> </p><p>“Boom!” He squeaked. She laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, those demons did go boom!” She adjusted her shoulder, feeling the baby bag on her back shift behind her. “Is my little lion hungry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hungwree!” Cassandra chuckled and dipped into a tiny sleepy cafe. She walked up to the counter, where an obviously bored cashier stood. She quickly ordered a hot coffee and some fruit. Little Nero squirmed in his baby harness. “Hungwree!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, my little lion. You’ll get fed soon enough, I promise.” Cassandra soothed, gently kissing his head. She did try her best, she really did, and she was glad Nero wasn’t a problem baby. Cecilia’s baby-raising book did wonders to guide her through raising her little lion. The first six months, where she lived with them, she had taken for granted. </p><p><br/>Then Sanctus had to go shatter that. Because of fucking course he did. But she couldn’t think about that for too long, not while Nero was squealing for food. </p><p> </p><p>Settling in a booth next to the window with coffee and a banana in a paper cup, she helped Nero out of the baby harness. Nero squirmed in her arms, blue eyes shining happily as she settled him to the ground. He toddled around, stretching his legs under her watchful eye. She reached over and began to peel the banana, glancing up to Nero to make sure he didn’t wander too far. In the quiet of the cafe, with only her and the employees, at least Nero wouldn’t have to worry about bothering anyone. Throwing the banana peel into the empty cup, she carefully pulled a small chunk of banana off. </p><p> </p><p>“Nero.” Cassandra gently called. Nero looked to her, eyes wide, before he toddled over to her. She smiled as he reached out, making grabby hands for the banana chunk. She handed him the chunk, watching him carefully as he ate to make sure he didn’t choke. She pulled him up into her arms to let him focus on eating, leaning back against the glass and taking a sip of black coffee (she hated the taste but she needed the energy). Nero happily worked at eating the banana, finishing it and letting out an upset noise for more. Setting the cup aside, she began to break up the banana for Nero to eat. Nero reached out for the banana part. </p><p> </p><p>The door opened, earning Cassandra’s attention. Immediately, a chill entered the cafe. A man entered the cafe, tall and bald. From all appearances, he looked like a scholar with his plain black coat and dress pants. However, as he turned, the burn scar on the left side of his face immediately made her wary of him. Nero stared at the man, letting out a whimper. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, my little lion.” She murmured. “I’m here.” She glared daggers at the stranger’s approach.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t deter him. </p><p> </p><p>He slowly approached her and Nero, Cassandra keeping her gaze steady on him. His eyes, however, were on Nero. She didn’t like the look he had, the look of morbid fascination that was focused on <em> her </em> son. Despite all the signals that he was not welcome, he just sat down across from her. </p><p> </p><p>“You have quite the cajones for placing yourself where you don’t belong.” She hissed. He did not look deterred by her hostility. </p><p> </p><p>“You know of the Son of Sparda?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Nope.” She lied. The look she got for that would’ve made her shudder if she was a weaker woman.</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt that, considering who’s nestled in your arms.” Cassandra shifted to hold Nero tighter in her arms. “Do you know of the legend of Sparda?” Cassandra raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“The legend of Sparda?” </p><p> </p><p>“Long ago, in ancient times, a demon rebelled against his own kind for the sake of the human race.” The stranger began, opening the book in his hand. “With his sword, he shut the portal to the demonic realm and sealed an entity of unfathomable power and evil off from our human world.” He paused, making a show of flipping a page. She noticed he wasn’t actually reading the book in his hands.“But...since he was a demon himself, his power was also trapped on the other side.”</p><p> </p><p>“And why is this important to me?” She asked, narrowing her eyes at him. “I don’t need a demon’s power, I’ve seen how it can transform people into monsters.” The man closed his mismatched eyes, mulling over her words for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>“There are those who seek it. Key among them being the eldest son.” His eyes opened, flickering to Nero, who whimpered loudly. “I wonder…” </p><p> </p><p>“If you take my son away from me, you will not leave this place alive.” Cassandra hissed. “I will ensure it.” The stranger closed his eyes again. Was it just her or was the burn on his face...moving? Whatever it was doing, it made Nero wail. Immediately, all her attention focused to her upset son, gently cooing at him and rocking him to calm him down. She heard the shifting of fabric and looked over, watching as the stranger left her. On the table was a card, bearing an address in black ink.</p><p> </p><p><em> 66 Slum Avenue. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Cassandra took the card and looked up to the door, watching the stranger disappear down the street. As he disappeared, Nero began to quiet down. She sighed and kissed his head.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s OK Nero, the strange man is gone.” She soothed. </p><p> </p><p>“Mama…” Nero whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama’s gonna keep you safe. I promise.” Cassandra picked up another chunk of banana and offered it to Nero. Nero took the banana chunk and began to eat, as if the stranger’s presence had been completely forgotten in his mind. Cassandra sighed and reached over to take the coffee, drinking the now warm bitter beverage and drifting into her thoughts. On one hand, she didn’t trust that wierdo who made her son cry. On the other hand, he was the only lead she had on Vergil’s location. She was determined to have Vergil participate in Nero’s life and Nero deserved to see his father. </p><p> </p><p>But she had a sword, Silver Snow. And an unconquerable will. She could handle whatever this creep threw at her. With that in mind, she let Nero finish the banana before harnessing him back up. Nero didn’t fuss as he was harnessed up, clinging onto his mother sleepily. Once he was harnessed up, Cassandra stood and, with a final drink of her coffee, she stood and took care of her trash.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Let’s see what this street looks like.’ </em>Cassandra thought as she stepped out of the cafe. As she walked down the street, the clouds began to cover the sky with a dour grey. Cassandra huffed at the sight of the dour clouds. She wasn’t too fond of the rain but, thankfully, Nero had proven himself resistant to illness. The past three weeks of harsh travel hadn’t affected her son in any adverse ways (as far as she could tell, but the idea of a sick Nero always worried her). If Vergil really was the son of Sparda…</p><p> </p><p>Well. That would make Nero part demon. But he was still her son. Nothing would ever change that.</p><p> </p><p>The world suddenly shook around her. She yelped, dipping into an alleyway. All she could hear was Nero’s terrified screaming and the rumbling of the earth. Something slammed next to her ear, sending her son’s wailing to a higher pitch. All she could do was ride out this earthquake, curling up to be as small as she could, her body protecting Nero’s tiny frame. It was all she could do as the world shook and collapsed around them.</p><p> </p><p>When all was still, she slowly stood up. She looked down to the wailing Nero, bouncing him in his harness and murmuring soft comforts to him. As Nero calmed down, she looked to the side, where she heard the sound of slamming so close to her. It was a lamppost, the light shattered and broken. She leaned over to read the street name.</p><p> </p><p> <em> 66 Slum Avenue. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Cassandra raised her eyebrow before slipping around the corner. She gasped at the sight of a great tower, practically radiating demonic energy. Something about it felt so...unnatural. So inherently evil and wrong that it made her sick to her stomach. She pressed her back against the wall, trying not to gag. </p><p> </p><p>“I hope you all have enough to cover all this!” A voice yelled. Cassandra gasped and hid, pressing her back against the alleyway wall. Peering around a corner, she blinked in confusion at the young man who she presumed just yelled at the tower. Hair white as snow, a red coat on his body, and the very obvious lack of a shirt.</p><p> </p><p>There was no way that was Vergil. A doppelganger, perhaps? No, too brash and playful, if his fighting of the demons that shot to him was anything to go by. But the fact that his hair matched Vergil’s was something she stowed away in the back of her mind. She watched as he walked away (perhaps he didn’t notice her or Nero, something she was thankful for). She carefully slipped out of the alleyway and to the corner, watching him as he went to the tower. </p><p> </p><p>“It's been nearly a year since we last met. Where does the time go?” The red-coated stranger said, sarcastic mirth in his voice. “No doubt you've got some fun planned for me. Right Vergil?”</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Vergil? So he does know Nero’s father. Perhaps a relative…’ </em> Cassandra thought as she watched him go. She looked up at the tower, to the man, and then the tower. If Vergil was in there…then she had to go inside the tower.</p><p> </p><p>Was it dangerous? Probably. Would she find Vergil? She hoped so. But without any leads to go off of, the inside of the tower was her best bet. She pulled Silver Snow off her belt and carefully made her way to the tower to find Vergil.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Lady and The Jester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cassandra stared up at the tower, listening to the sound of combat from within. She looked at the entrance to the tower, the chill of the tower’s entrance seeping out into the world around them. Whatever was inside, the man in red was taking care of it. Nero, thankfully, was able to sense that this was a moment he had to be quiet. She glanced back up the looming tower from her hiding spot, an upheaved portion of the street, wondering what was inside. Demons, at the bare minimum, she knew that much. But was Vergil inside? She could only hope so. The man in red seemed confident his kin was within the tower’s walls and, given how similar they looked, perhaps trusting his haunch was all she had to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, finding Vergil? In that giant unholy structure? That was another matter entirely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her thoughts were interrupted with the roar of a motorcycle. It flew over her and Nero’s heads, diving into the entry-way of the tower. Cassandra barely got a glance at the woman on the motorcycle, seeing only black hair and some sort of weapon. She didn’t recognize it, only presuming it was something some madman made for mass destruction. It certainly looked the part. She heard a boom inside and heard Nero whimper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama!” She looked down and leaned down to kiss his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s OK Nero. I’ll protect you, I promise.” She murmured. Nero seemed to be placated by that, at least for now. Glancing up, the inside of the tower was quiet. She slipped out of her hiding place and stepped into the entryway. As she entered, she noticed the chilly air had abated somewhat. Thick ice still surrounded the room, aside from a blasted-apart entryway. She glanced up to the hole in the ceiling and decided that that way was not the way she would enter. No, she would enter through the entryway. And so she did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room she entered was almost untouched by time, until now. Disturbed dust was thick in the air. Despite the pristine skeletal angel statue across from her, she glanced up to see partially broken spiral roundwalks. Whether time or the rising of the tower broke them, she didn’t know nor care to figure out. Nero shifted against her chest, hiding his face from the skeletal angel. Cassandra squeezed Silver Snow, taking in a breath. She had no idea what lay before her, aside from demons galore and the possibility of finding Vergil. But she had to have faith that he was here. With that in mind, she began to make her way up the tower. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra panted as she continued to stride up the tower. Her right hand, the one bearing the amethyst ring Vergil had given her over a year ago, held Nero’s head close to her chest. Her left kept Silver Snow tight in her grip, every instinct prepared to fight in case she encountered demons. Much to her relief, it seemed that her trek through the tower was entirely uneventful. She wondered if it was the ring that was doing it or not, but she couldn’t be too sure. If she had to guess, she was half-way up the tower, based on how distant the city was below them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who the hell are you.” A voice spoke, snapping Cassandra out of her thoughts. The devil huntress whipped around, meeting the woman she spotted earlier. Cassandra immediately held up Silver Snow, getting a good look at her. Black hair, mismatched eyes (red and blue-green, like a certain stranger she met earlier today), about her age but wearing the garb of a stereotypical schoolgirl, and a pistol aimed right at her. That strange weapon was hoisted on her back, she seemed to bear it effortlessly (much like she herself had two heavy bags on her person and Nero’s baby harness). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Considering how much heat you’re packing and the fact that you look like you’re related to this weird occult guy I met earlier today, I hesitate to tell you who I am.” Cassandra said carefully. The woman’s eyes widened before narrowing again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You met my father then.” She growled. Cassandra immediately was on edge at that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re in cahoots with-” The pistol fired. Cassandra instinctively deflected the bullet with a spin of Silver Snow, sending the steel projectile flying into the wall. Nero began to scream from fright, causing the woman to jolt in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHY DO YOU HAVE A KID WITH YOU!?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe if you lowered your gun and gave me five minutes to calm my son down, I’ll explain.” Cassandra huffed, leaning against the wall to soothe Nero. “Shh, my little lion, it’s alright. It was just a loud noise, nobody’s going to hurt you while I’m here.” She murmured. The woman nodded numbly, sliding the pistol into its hostler. Cassandra gently bounced Nero in his harness. She could feel the woman’s gaze on her, curious but obviously regretful that she fired her gun so close to an infant. It was a far cry from the creepy intense look her father had. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you here with a baby?” The woman finally asked. Cassandra was quiet for a few moments, looking down at Nero. He had calmed down, only quietly fussing in her arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“His father’s in his tower. And no, it’s not your father.” She paused. “Or that guy in the red coat.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, him.” She huffed, crossing her arms. “He’s a demon.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t like them?” Cassandra asked, of course hypothetical. The way her body was positioned and how much heat she was packing told her that she was, most likely, a devil huntress like herself or a very paranoid mercenary. The latter seemed less likely but, then again, she ran away from home at eighteen with a magic sword. Paranoid mercenary wasn’t too far fetched.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A demon killed my mother. I’m going to get revenge for her death.” Cassandra raised an eyebrow. Why was the world full of matricide, that’s two more people and herself who lost their mothers!? She decided not to think too hard on that, returning her gaze to Nero. “So his father’s in the tower. Why the baby?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...he doesn’t know he’s a father yet. And I’ve been travelling after him for a while now.” Cassandra admitted. “If anything, I want Nero to meet him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nero...hm. Nice name for a baby.” The woman mused. “And if he doesn’t step up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll kick his ass. I’ve done it before, I can do it again.” Cassandra grinned cockily at that. The woman quirked an eyebrow at that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you’re that confident.” Lady pulled out her gun. “Leave some demons for me to kill.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see what I can do.” Cassandra replied, watching as the woman dashed down the hallway, the weapon on her back bouncing as she went. Cassandra stayed there for a few minutes to comfort her son before lifting herself off the wall to go down the hall and continue through the tower to find Vergil.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra entered the room, panting heavily. How long had she climbed up the tower? How tall was the damn thing!? When she was able to see the outside, the city below was like a sea of stars. She would’ve enjoyed it more if she wasn’t exhausted. The room she ended up in, a tomb-like room filled with coffins and old lit candles, wasn’t exactly a restful place. She glanced over to the statue of a woman on a pedestal. There was a sense of tranquility, if it had been tainted by demonic energy. But it was empty and she needed the moment to rest. She lowered herself against the wall, Silver Snow still ready in case some demon came to attack. She looked down to Nero, who let out a yawn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleepy, my little lion?” Cassandra laughed softly. Nero let out a sleepy noise. “Don’t worry. We’ll find him eventually. I can’t wait for you to meet him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Find, you say?” A voice spoke. Cassandra immediately got on her feet, Silver Snow pointed outward. Nero was obviously more awake now, if his startled noise was anything to go by. She could only hear their breathing. “Oooh, a fighter, just like him!” The voice cackled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Show yourself, demon!” Cassandra growled. With a puff of smoke, a strange...demon appeared? Cassandra could only presume it was a demon from the aura. Dressed in purple, the demon held a strange rod in his hand. It’s hat was similar to a jester’s, the left red and the right blue. But the eyes...those mismatched eyes, the left being blue and the right being red. She squinted at the familiar sight, reminding her of a creepy man and a very well armed woman. “Who are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who am I?” He asked before giving a flamboyant bow. “My name is Jester, and I know a thing or two about this place!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Start with a name. What is this place?” The now-named demon, Jester, cackled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t even know where you are!?” He gestured to the room around him. “This, silly girl, is Temen-ni-Gru, the tower of evil, sealed by Sparda!” She clicked her tongue. Sparda again, and Vergil was his kin...and most likely, the man in red and Nero. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was sealed by Sparda.” Cassandra mused. “But not anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.” He tried to boop her nose with his cane, only to be deflected by Silver Snow. “Yikes, you’re so mean!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not touch me or I will skewer you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay okay, so mean!” Jester backed away. “But you want to get to a special someone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A man who dresses in blue, yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For your sweet little lion-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare say that!” The tip of Silver Snow was pressed against his nose, depressing it comedically. “You have no right to call my son that!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez, and I thought the brat in red was bad enough.” He backed up, pouting at her lack of interest in his games. “Fine, fine. You’re in the Room of Tranquil Souls. Go back out the way you came, down the hall, and two rights later you’ll be at a big door. That’ll take you to your man.” He crossed his arms, settling his weight on his left. “You’re no fun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a woman on a mission, Jester. I have no time for games.” She snapped back, turning on her heel. She exited the room before he could say any more. She had no intention of following his directions, he was a demon after all. She would find her way to Vergil herself (hopefully, without any distractions from Jester). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra held her hand against the door, large and imposing. She could sense it. Vergil was close, just beyond these doors. She looked down to Nero, who was quiet and still, perhaps just as aware as she was that his father was nearby. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, my little lion. Vergil’s nearby. He’s your papa. Can you say papa?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ba...babaaa…” Nero merely sputtered cutely, earning a chuckle from her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose that’s close enough, my little lion.” Cassandra gently stroked his downy hair before looking up. How would Vergil react to his son? Confusion? Most likely. Anger? If at her, then she would respond in kind. Love and adoration? Nero was cute enough, but that depended on how Vergil reacted to babies. But there was no denying that Nero was his son. The white hair and blue eyes and the faintest of demonic auras? All Vergil. He had to be able to sense it, he just had too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up and reached out. With a hand, she pushed open the door before her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Vergil. we’re here.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The door creaked open, revealing a path before her bathed in moonlight. It was quiet, with only the rushing of wind around her. She looked down to Nero, who was staring at the moon with eyes as wide as saucers. She smiled at his awe before quietly going up the curved terrace. Over them were stone statues of people, holding up the terrace above them. Cassandra could faintly see a familiar blue coat above her, between the stone archways. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Vergil. It had to be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She continued up the path, curving around the tower of Temen-ni-Gru. Vergil didn’t move, perhaps he didn’t notice her yet? Or he wasn’t paying attention, unusual for him. Nero’s presence was most likely hidden with their ring. As she ascended, Vergil made no acknowledgement of her presence. She walked on the roof of Temen-ni-Gru, a circular roof surrounded by demonic statues. She stared at Vergil, waiting for him to say something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silence was unbearable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vergil!” Vergil jolted at her voice and whipped around, eyes wide with shock. Before he could speak, he noticed Nero on her chest. He glanced to Nero, to her, and then back to Nero before finally opening his mouth to speak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cassandra. What are you doing here?” He asked, trying to control his surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trying to find you, obviously.” Cassandra huffed, walking over to close the distance. Vergil’s eyes focused on her chest, where Nero was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I left you at the mercy of the Matrons.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could handle the Matrons. It was...other forces that forced me out of Fortuna.” Cassandra looked down at Nero. “Forces that knew about him. That I was an unmarried woman. You know how...conservative that island is.” Vergil merely nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then he is…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your son? Yes, absolutely.” Cassandra removed her hand from the top of Nero’s head, the other sheathing Silver Snow. Vergil took in a breath, his eyes widening just a little at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is his name?” He breathed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nero Leone Sagefire. He has my name since...well, I didn’t catch yours.” She explained. Vergil nodded, reaching out to carefully stroke his snow-white hair. Nero stared up at his father before giggling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Papa!” He squealed. Cassandra chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right, my little lion. He’s your papa.” She hummed. She felt Vergil rest her head against his. She relaxed, watching as Nero flailed his little arms in between his parents. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Papa! Papa Papa!” Nero giggled. Cassandra looked up at Vergil, who was still staring down at Nero like he was his entire world. Nero was completely enamored with the sight of his father, giggling and babbling out ‘papa’ as if it was his favorite word (Cassandra nearly breathed a sigh of relief at how readily Nero accepted his father). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He has your eyes.” Vergil suddenly murmured. Cassandra blinked and glanced down to the giggling Nero. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I suppose.” Cassandra blinked as it began to rain. She let out a huff and used her hand to cover up Nero’s head. “Dang it, I would rather not get caught in the rain-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, who’s the chick Verg?” A new voice made her jolt. She whipped around, pulling out Silver Snow. Nero let out a distressed noise as he was pulled away from his father. Across the roof of the tower was the man in the red coat, snow-white hair damp from the falling rain. Cassandra slowly relaxed, her attention moved back to the upset Nero. He began to fuss, causing the stranger’s eyes to widen. “Holy shit that’s a baby!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Language, Dante!” Vergil hissed. Well that was two mysteries solved: The stranger’s name and his relation to Vergil. Dante held up his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I just...is he yours?” Dante asked, stepping forward. Cassandra pushed Silver Snow back into it’s holster before allowing Dante to see Nero. Nero looked up at Dante, eyes wide in confusion. “Woow...that’s...yeah, he’s yours Verg.” He looked up to Cassandra. “What did you do to get past ice king Verg over there?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Garlic bread and matching him in demon slaying.” Cassandra beamed. “Vergil never mentioned having kin.” She glanced at his bare chest, eyebrow raised. “I can see why.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow!” Dante held his hand to his heart in mock offense. “I’m not THAT bad.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I beg to differ, </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> brother.” Vergil said icily. He looked to Cassandra and Nero. “Cassandra, you cannot stay here. Not with Nero.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nero? Is that his name?” Dante interrupted, reaching out to pet Nero’s damp hair. “He’s a cute tyke.” Nero merely cooed in confusion at Dante’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dante.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Vergil growled. Dante looked up at him with a wink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, you got yourself a wife and a kid. All you need is a nice house with a white picket fence and you’re golden!” Dante said lazily. Vergil seemed to hesitate at that, his unreadable gaze moving to Cassandra. Finally, Vergil walked to the edge of Temen-ni-Gru and pulled out the Yamato. Before Cassandra could ask what he was doing, he sliced twice into the air before sheathing the blade. Before them, a void ripped open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cassandra.” Vergil said, so soft and careful. Cassandra walked over to him, her hand resting on his shoulder. “What I have planned, I cannot risk you or my...my son here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what are you planning?” Cassandra asked sharply. Nero began to fuss. Vergil pressed his lips into a thin line, the rain making his normally slicked-back hair fall limp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The power to protect, Cassandra.” He said softly. “I need more power.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“More power? I’d argue you’re plenty powerful.” Cassandra retorted. “And Nero needs you more than anything.” She heard Dante approach, only for the footsteps to stop. She glanced over, seeing Dante stopped in his tracks with an ethereal sword pointed directly at him. She returned her gaze back to Vergil, who was focused on Nero still. “I did not travel for three weeks across Europe for you to throw me away-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He hissed. “I...I don’t want you hurt, Cassandra. You or Nero.” He admitted softly, so soft she almost didn’t hear it over the rain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...as long as you make sure that demon, Jester, gets skewered. I don’t trust him.” Vergil raised an eyebrow before nodding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will. There is also someone I do not trust, that I will ensure will be taken care of, when all this is said and done.” He murmured. Cassandra turned to the portal, ready to enter, before she suddenly turned back to Vergil. She grabbed Vergil’s ascot and yanked him to her, making their lips meet. Vergil let out a noise of surprise before reciprocating the kiss for a brief moment. He pulled back, Cassandra noticing...regret in his eyes, for a brief moment, before replaced by hardened resolve. Vergil looked down to Nero, his hand stroking Nero’s downy hair before he (hesitatingly) pulled his hand back. Cassandra took one last look at Vergil before stepping through the portal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She walked into a mansion, the scent of old books in the air. She turned around, watching as the portal snapped shut behind her. She frowned and looked down to Nero, who was letting out upset whimpers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know Nero, I know.” She murmured as he began to wail. Cassandra knew too well why he was wailing: his father was gone. She looked up to the wall where the portal was, facing worn decades-old wallpaper. She walked away from the wallpaper, walking to a large window. She could easily see Temen-ni-Gru in the distance, surrounded by a raging storm that pelted the windows with rain. She wondered what Vergil and Dante were doing. Was Dante trying to convince Vergil that being there for her and Nero (he called her his wife and something about that felt...right) was the right idea? Vergil seemed so hesitant to bid her to leave.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she stared at the tower in the distance, she hoped Dante could convince his kin that being there for Nero was more important than power. For Nero’s sake, as the manor echoed with the sound of his wailing. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Father's Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rush of water roared over the edge of oblivion, where the Underworld yawned below. Vergil stood, his half of the Perfect Amulet in his hand. He could hear Dante running down the stairs, it wouldn’t be long before he would come down, Rebellion in his hand and his half of the Perfect Amulet around his neck. He looked down over the edge, peering in the yawning abyss before him. He could feel the demonic aura as if he was standing in front of a furnace, oppressive heat smothering his senses. </p><p> </p><p>But his mind wasn’t on the demons below, the Underworld that yawned before him. No, his mind was in a mansion far away from Temen-ni-Gru, to the woman who bore his son: Cassandra and Nero. He closed his eyes, etching the memory of her and his son into his heart, how his son so eagerly called him ‘papa’, how Cassandra stepped off that island into danger to find <em> him, </em>just to have his son know that he existed, that he was loved, that he would be protected.</p><p> </p><p>He was going to do just that. He needed more power to defeat Mundus, the demon king who laid waste to him and his brother’s idyllic childhood. If he wouldn’t find it here, he would find it in the Underworld, he would rip it from whatever hands it was in. He would do it for Nero and Cassandra. He would not let Nero’s life be turned upside down from Mundus. </p><p> </p><p>He wondered if this was what their father felt like, when he left their childhood home all those years ago. </p><p> </p><p>“Vergil!” Dante’s voice ripped him from his thoughts. He slowly turned, watching as his brother’s feet met the cold water. Steel-blue eyes scanned the situation before him. “Vergil-”</p><p> </p><p>“Give that to me.” He pointed to the shining silver amulet around Dante’s neck. Dante made a face.</p><p> </p><p>“You already have yours!” He retorted. Before Vergil could speak, Dante pressed. “What are you going to do with all that power, huh? No matter how hard you try, you're never gonna be like Father.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t understand Dante.” Vergil snarled. “I need more power to protect them. I will not let our family tragedy repeat itself. Cassandra is strong but-” </p><p> </p><p>“It won’t if we’re there!” Dante pointed out. “If I have to drag your ass back upstairs, I’ll do it Vergil!” He swung Rebellion off his shoulder. Vergil let out a scoff. </p><p> </p><p>“And we're supposed to be twins…”</p><p> </p><p>“Twins, right.” Dante nodded before charging. Vergil swung out the Yamato to deflect his brother’s attack. The two strained against each other before Vergil forced his brother back. Dante snarled and swung at his twin, only for Vergil to dodge out of the way expertly. </p><p> </p><p>“Tch, like an open book.” Vergil panted, darting forward to press his advantage. Dante spun around and slammed Rebellion into the Yamato. The two blades sent sparks flying.</p><p> </p><p>“What about her, huh? Did ya ever consider how she feels about you throwing your life away?!” Dante demanded. Vergil pulled back to try and slice again, only for Dante to deflect the blade. “What about Nero?!”</p><p> </p><p>“SILENCE!” Vergil roared. “Our father left us because of the Demon King, he left to protect us, sacrificed his life for us-”</p><p> </p><p>“And look how we turned out!” Dante yelled over the waterfall. </p><p> </p><p>“I WILL NOT LET <b> <em>THAT HAPPEN AGAIN!</em> </b> ” His demonic heart took over, causing Dante to do the same to counter the surge of power. The two triggered demons slammed into each other once more. “ <b> <em>I WILL HAVE MORE POWER!</em> </b>”</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>We’re more powerful together, Vergil! Can’t you see that!? Or is that power stick so far up your ass it’s hitting your brain?!</em> </b>” </p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>You know nothing of sacrifice, Dante! You will never know!</em> </b>” Ethereal slices cut the air around Dante, who shrugged it off like it was nothing. </p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>Throwing your life away isn’t some brave sacrifice. It’s stupid! Just like you!</em> </b>” Dante grabbed Vergil and threw him against a pillar, causing the triggered devil to hiss in pain. </p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>You will never know, Dante.</em> </b> ” Vergil growled. “ <b> <em>When I saw Nero, I knew that his life would be in danger. It is our curse as the Sons of Sparda-</em> </b>”</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>Stop being so damn edgy!</em> </b>” Dante charged. Vergil switched to Force Edge to counter the charge, only for their father’s blade to fly out of his hands from the force. Vergil rolled out of the way, panting heavily as he unsheathed the Yamato. He couldn’t risk going for Force Edge, not while Dante was between him and their birthright. He stood, panting heavily and stepping away from his twin, his demonic heart receding back into him. He noticed that Dante’s had done the same. “Vergil, don’t even think about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“This was our father’s home.” Vergil murmured to the yawning hungry void before looking back to Dante. “Leave me and go. Find Cassandra and Nero. I leave their safety in your hands.”</p><p> </p><p>“Vergil, don’t!” Dante ran forward. Vergil quickly sliced forward, the tip of the blade slicing across his twin’s palm. It was the hesitation that gave him the moment for him to just…</p><p> </p><p>Fall.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dante held his hand, the blood seeping into his glove. He could only watch helplessly as his brother fell into the void, away from him, his own wife, his <em> own son </em> even! Rage and grief churned inside him as the darkness consumed the form of his brother, the fluttering yellow sageo of the Yamato being the last to fade. He wanted to scream into the darkness, to chase his brother, drag him back to Cassandra and let him get the scolding of a lifetime for abandoning them.</p><p> </p><p>But he couldn’t. He had to protect his nephew (a brief flicker of hope fluttered in his chest at the thought of Nero, blue eyes wide, white hair damp by the rain) and his new sister-in-law, his new <em> family </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Dammit Vergil, you’re so fucking stupid.” Dante swore. Temen-ni-Gru let out an ominous rumble, causing Dante to realize the tower was indeed collapsing in on itself, unable to support itself without their halves of the Perfect Amulet. He darted away from the edge, grabbing Force Edge as he ran back upstairs, up to the human world. He could only hope his brother would survive down there, find his way back to them, and he really wanted to be there to have his brother receive the worst verbal lashing since they were kids (good God that was so long ago). </p><p> </p><p>He hoped the dread settling in the pit of his stomach wasn’t a sign of ill things to come. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Grey skies met Dante’s vision as he stepped out of the rubble of Temen-ni-Gru. It was the sky of an early morning, a new dawn, a dawn his brother would not see. The Divinity Statue nearby shone with an impassive light, much like the rising sun that was shrouded by clouds. He let out a sigh, taking in the damp air. He heard a soft grunt and glanced back, watching as Lady walked out of the rubble covered in dirt and grime. She wiped the dust out of her mismatched eyes and looked up, meeting his.</p><p> </p><p>“You're still here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I need that back.” She huffed. Ah yes, the missile launcher. He pulled it out (thank whatever god was above that his kin had interdimensional pockets to store things in, a perk of his demonic blood perhaps?) and handed it to her.</p><p> </p><p>“No late charges I hope?” He asked playfully. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm... I'll think about it.” She replied, glancing back to the tower. Dante followed her gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“We should be fine for now, but I'm sure he'll be back soon. Very soon.” He said. He wasn’t sure who he was trying to assure, her or himself. “Say, you wouldn’t happen to have met another girl in there? Blond hair, carrying a baby-”</p><p> </p><p>“I did!” She gasped. “That means...FUCK!” She kicked a rock. “He just left his wife and kid behind! What an asshole!” Dante could only laugh, a laugh that was dry and pained rather than humorous. “What the fuck is so funny?”</p><p> </p><p>“Our dad left us the same way. He left to keep us safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“From what?” Lady raised an eyebrow. Dante took in a breath, closing his eyes. In the distance, he swore he could faintly hear a baby’s wail, Nero’s wailing. Nero, for the time being, was without a father. But Dante wouldn’t let that last forever. Nero may miss a father for now but he would have an uncle instead. And perhaps even an aunt, if Lady was willing. </p><p> </p><p>“The asshole who ripped us apart in the first place.” He growled. “If anyone can come back, it’ll be him. And then we can both beat his ass up for leaving his kid behind.” He took a breath to calm himself. “But first, my shop. Gotta clean it up if my cute new nephew is gonna live there.” And with that, Dante strode down the street away from Temen-ni-Gru back to his shop. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>